Deaths
|- |- |- |- |- Character Date Cause of Death Other Notes Miles Lucas 2 November 1992 Drug overdose Died after intentionally overdosing on headache pills after Stuart Neilson's birthday party. Sarah Donnelly 24 December 1992 Melanoma Died in the arms of boyfriend Steve Millsat her birthday party. Willy Sia'atu 15 September 1993 Beaten to death Sam Aleni's brother Nat's best friend Willy dies due to a beating he suffered at the hands of a Tongan street gang. Dani Brown 1993 Euthanasia Dani was a terminally ill cancer patient whose husband Rob Hawkins helped her die. Tom Neilson 11 November 1993 Heart attack Tom had mysteriously disappeared that year but returned wanting a kidney transplant. Unfortunately, after the transplant Tom died of a heart attack Jean-Luc Mafart 25 December 1993 Fell to death Alison had married him overseas and returned after he had turned out to be abusive. They had a fight on a rooftop and he eventually fell to his death when pushed by Alison. Darryl Neilson helped Alison to cover up the crime. Damon McEwon 9 February 1994 Pneumonia After collapsing, he contracted pneumonia. Jonathan McKenna was with him on his deathbed. Steve Mills 25 March 1994 Car accident Died in the explosion of a vehicle he crashed after a heated argument with Chris Warner while driving. He initially survived the crash but was killed when he went back to the overturned vehicle to rescue Talita Pahele (TP) Aleni and it exploded. Talita Pahela 25 March 1994 Car accident Died in the explosion of a vehicle crashed by Steve Mills. Noel Sturgess 7 June 1994 Heart attack Majority share holder of the clinic. Had previously been hospitalized from a heart attack in 1992. His death caused a takeover by daughter Hillary. Tina Twentyman March 1995 Post op complications. Actress who had received breast implants which then became infected. Died due to faulty drugs provided by Darryl's Pharm-Ex company. Darryl Neilson 21 March 1995 Drowning Drowned after falling from the boat 'The Toroa' after attempting to murder Kirsty Knight. Richard Thornton October 1995 Broken neck Richard broke his neck falling off the roof of the Thornton residence while trying to repair a TV antenna on a night of heavy rain after drinking heavily. Rima Wellington 23 October 1995 Internal Haemorrhage Rima was a child with cancer who died due to the side effects of a trial medication with Dr.Finlay Keats Bruce Warner 16 December 1995 Cancer Nurse Carmen Roberts 25 December 1995 Brain hemorrhage Received a knock to the head after a madman drove his truck through the entrance to the clinic. She was sent home but collapsed and died at the house boat 'The Toroa' that evening. Bernie Leach 5 April 1996 Bludgeoned Bludgeoned to death with a candlestick Carla Crozier-Leach in Episode 1000. Rebecca Frost 25 April 1997 Faulty heart valve The faulty valve was a surgical replacement for her own. Annabelle Lustwick 22 October 1997 Euthanasia Suicide assisted by Caroline Buxton Baby Rose Crozier-Kearney 1998 Sudden Infant Death Syndrome At age 6 months Tiffany Marinovich 1 August 1998 Fall Fell from a high-rise building after trying to talk down a suicide jumper. She was successful but slipped as she tried to get away from the ledge. She was pregnant at the time and later died in hospital. Her baby miraculously survived and was born via C section before Tiffany's life support was switched off. Michael McKenna 21 January 1999 Heart attack Michael was aiding his daughter Rachel with the possible overtaking of the hospital when he suffered a severe heart attack. Lionel Skeggins 12 March 1999 Drowning Went missing, presumed drowned, on his wedding day. Oscar Henry 7 June 1999 Explosion Eventually murdered by Dr.MacKenzie Choat Earl Crombie 1999 Car accident Laura Hall 26 May 2000 Heart attack Eamon Dempsey 15 January 2001 Fall Fell off a cliff Angela Weaver 2001 Cancer Was unable to be treated while pregnant Rangi Heremaia 9 April 2001 Drug Overdose Murdered by Kim Tairoa husband Jack Hewitt 21 January 2002 Hit by a Car Committed suicide by jumping in front of a car. James Kingi 2002 Gangland stabbing Murdered by Kurt Matakuare Connie McAllister 2002 Euthanasia Assisted by Dr.Geoff Greenlaw Lady Margot Warner 24 April 2003 Cancer Baby Te Ngakau Hudson 2003 Streptococcus Max Henley 27 June 2003 Brain haemorrhage Dr. Geoff Greenlaw 6 November 2003 Hypothermia Froze to death in a chiller. Murdered by Dominic Thompson Nurse Anne Greenlaw Kahu 19 December 2003 Crush injuries Was crushed in a building collapse that resulted from her father Rex Treherne Nurse Layla Cornwall 2004 Hanging Suicide following the realization Nelson would never love her. Rex Treherne 2004 Heart attack Avril Lucich 2 August 2004 Drowning Drowned in a bathtub. Murdered by Dominic Thompson Dominic Thompson 1 December 2004 Explosion Failed attempted murder-suicide with arch-enemy, Chris Warner Brett Valentine 15 December 2004 Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy Craig's brother, arrived to warn Scarlett Valentine Scarlett she may have the disease, only to die of it while in Ferndale. Baby James Warner 2005 Miscarriage Miscarried by Toni Warner at 6 months. Norman Hanson 28 October 2005 Car accident Died of injuries sustained in a car accident. Ian Jeffries 28 February 2006 Fall Jumped off a cliff. Was suffering from Kennedy's disease. Dr. Li Mei Chen 5 July 2006 Illness Died in the hospital outbreak of Stryker Virus Huia Samuels 11 October 2006 Car Bombing Murdered by the thugs hired by the dodgy pharmaceutical company. Scott Spear. The bomb was meant for Anthony Richards. Gary Davis 25 June 2007 Cancer Brenda's estranged husband unexpectedly dies, leaving Brenda with hope she can raise their son. Claire Solomon 9 July 2007 Strangled Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside. the hospital. Murdered by Joey Henderson aka The Ferndale Strangler, who killed her for using him to make Kieran jealous. Nurse Meg Harris 13 August 2007 Strangled Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside The I.V. Murdered by Joey Henderson aka The Ferndale Strangler, on the night of Mark Weston's birthday party. Jay Copeland 27 August 2007 Strangled Naked body found in the bush close to the hospital. Murdered by Joey Henderson aka The Ferndale Strangler, as he was uncomfortable with her sexuality. Nurse Beth Wilson 28 September 2007 Strangled Body found (off-screen) a week after being abducted from her home. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, as to him, it was assumed that she was stringing orderly Steve Roberts along. Her attack on Joey was also the reason for her death. Nurse Brenda Holloway 31 October 2007 Cardiac arrest resulting from a lethal injection Injected with "Suxamethonium chloride by a person disguised in a Halloween mask. Murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler, while he was preventing her from exposing him as the person responsible for several recent cardiac arrests at the hospital. Nurse Joey Henderson 5 March 2008 Fall Jumped off the roof of an inner-city storage unit building to avoid capture when being cornered by Detective Lara Wade and police. Revealed to be The Ferndale Strangler. Nurse Toni Warner 12 June 2008 Cardiac arrest caused by Renal failure Died of cardiac arrest caused by renal failure due a faulty drug distributed by the dodgy pharmaceutical company Scott Spear Dr. Craig Valentine 2 September 2008 Beaten to death Beaten to death then torched by Don Lennox and thugs who were members of a ruthless gang known as the Whitetails and who were hired by the dodgy drug company Scott Spear. Baby Kelly Piper 8 October 2008 Complications from Premature birth Causes of the death included pneumonia and renal failure. Betty Crawford- 11 December 2008 Lethal injection of Potassium Pensioner "granny-dumped" at the hospital by family. Murdered by Dr.Ethan Pierce. Sterling Haldane 19 December 2008 Lethal injection Murdered by Dr. Ethan Pierce to cover his tracks regarding their harvesting operation. Dr. Ethan Pierce 19 December 2008 Shot Shot three times by Maia Jeffries, who, while in an unstable mental state, killed him for all the hurt and grief he'd caused those she loved. Ryan Smith-Reynolds 30 July 2009 Died of injuries as result of car crash. He had been persuaded by Daniel Potts to deliver stolen Mp3 players. Nurse Shanti Kumari 19 October 2009 Ectopic Pregnancy. When Oliver Ritchie accidentally infected her with Dengue fever, it masked the symptoms of the ectopic pregnancy which ultimately caused her death. Nurse Alison Raynor 12 November 2009 Drowned Chris Warner was informed in August 2010 that his ex-wife Allie had drowned in a yachting accident and that she had had his child in 1996. Don Lennox 10 December 2009 Died of injuries as result of gunshot to chest. Brought into hospital under false identity and operated on by Chris Warner who identified him as the killer of Craig Valentine. Morgan Braithwaiten 18 December 2009 Hit and run Kieran Mitchell accidentally ran her over and framed Rachel McKenna by putting her in the driver's seat while she was drunk. Heather Sloane 12 February 2010 Cancer operation Ben Goodall's ex lover. Died on the operating table due to cancer. Ben Goodall 8 June 2010 Brain hemorrhage Developed brain hemorrhage after being hit in the head and was pronounced brain dead on 31 May. Was kept alive by machines until 8 June. Warren Briggs 1 July 2010 Drug overdose Murdered by Penny Rourke for revenge as she blamed him for the death of her father that gave her psychopathic tendencies. White Dragon 2 August 2010 Fell from a cliff Died after falling from a cliff after Sean Mitchell pushed him, himself and Kieran Mitchell over. Kieran Mitchell 2 August 2010 Fell from a cliff Kieran confessed to killing Morgan Braithwaite before letting go of the cliff in order to save the life of his brother Sean. Dr. Lars Hammett 3 March 2011 Heart attack After manipulating Dr. Brooke Freeman into sex, Lars collapsed and died. Dr. Nadia Hammett 20 June 2011 Car crash Drove off the road on the way to dob Brooke Freeman to the police. For months Brooke suspected Winston Youn redirect of murdering her. Nurse Jill Kingsbury 16 January 2012 Stabbed While trying to stop Hunter from robbing a pharmacy, Jill ended up accidentally getting stabbed by a security guard and later died in hospital. Hayley O'Neill 21 May 2012 Bludgeoned Beaten with a plank by her abusive boyfriend Drew Webster in the show's 20th anniversary. Chris ended up getting arrested for her murder. Gus Afeaki 14 December 2012 Melanoma Died in a hospice after having been diagnosed several months beforehand. Dr. Luke Durville 30 January 2013 Brain tumor Died from a brain bleed resulting from his month long diagnosis of a brain tumor. His death came only a day after celebrating his life with an early funeral. Travis Corfield 10 December 2013 Hit and run Vasa's abusive ex fiance; Killed by Vasa |- < 10 December 2013 Explosion Category:Bella Durville Category:11 December 2013 Category:Gas Explosion Category:Impaled by Flying wood from an explosion, Bella bleeds to death.